He's The Girl
by aillesnoirres
Summary: Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l’intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !
1. Chapter 1

_Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ ! _

_Paring : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry ! _

_Rating : on va dire M __Disclamer : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans ! __Genre : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour ! _

_Avertissement : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_Résumé : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie ! _

_Note de l'auteur : Cette idée met venue alors que je regardais le film « She's the man » qui est cette histoire mais à l'envers, c'est la fille qui se fait passer pour son frère jumeau. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Il était une fois un jeune homme nommé Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme étant un apprenti sorcier, il se devait d'aller dans la célèbre école de magie Poudlard ! Ainsi, il y passa 7 ans de sa vie. Et durant ces 7 ans, il rencontra de nombreuses personnes, certaines qu'ils détestait, d'autres qu'il aimait bien, d'autres encore qu'il aimait comme sa propre famille, et enfin, UN autre dont il était fou amoureux. Cet autre le considérait malheureusement comme son pire ennemi... Mais les petites cellules grises de notre cher Survivant trouvèrent rapidement une solution, que moi, auteuse sadique, je ne vous révèlerais point !

Ainsi, par une belle journée de printemps somme toute ordinaire, une importante discussion se tenait dans la bibliothèque de la célèbre école...

- Je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, aideuh môôâââ !

- Non Harry ! Je t'ai déjà que je ne pouvais pas !

- Snif... T'es messante... Moi qui te considère comme ma meilleure amie, tu pourrais AU MOINS m'aider...

- Pfffff... Ecoute, je sais que tu es raide dingue de Malfoy, que tu l'aimes à en mourir, mais Harry, si tu lui avouais tout simplement tes sentiments, ce ne serait pas plus simple ?

- Hermione, Draco est hétéro, et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un mec, en plus d'être son pire ennemi !

- Oui mais quand même, je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort !

- Mais au moins, j'aurais une chance de l'approcher autrement que pour l'insulter.

- Un point pour toi... Vas voir Ginny, je sens qu'elle va adorer ton plan si génial...

Mais quel est donc le plan dont parle Hermione ?! Mouahahaha ! Secret d'état qu'y ne le sera bientôt plus...

- Mouhahahahahaha !

- Ginny, s'il te plait, épargne mes pauvres oreilles...

-C'est le plan le plus ridicule et le plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu ! Mouhahaha !

Laissons Ginny se fendre la poire toute seule, et concentrons nous sur ce très cher Harry. D'ailleurs, nous allons tout de suite lui demander quel est donc ce plan apparemment ridicule. Donc Harry, dis nous tout ! Que comptes tu faire ? « C'est très simple ! Enfin, seulement en théorie, parce qu'en pratique, c'est autre chose... » Peux-tu développer ? « Mais bien sûr ! En simple, je compte me travestir afin de gagner le cœur de Draco. » Te travestir ? En lapin ? « Mais non ! En fille, abrutie ! » D'accooooord ! Mais, dis-moi, tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? « Héhéhé ! Tous les détails sont dans ma tête, il faut encore que j'aille me taper la causette avec Dumby, et une partie du travail sera faite. » Et bien, bonne chance, la partie ne semble pas gagner d'avance !

♀♂♀♂♀

- Donc, Harry, si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaites te faire passer pour UNE nouvelle élève qui nous arrive de Beauxbâtons, entrer dans la maison Serpentard, et tout ça pour une affaire personnelle ?

- En gros, oui, c'est ça !

- Et je suppose que cette affaire personnelle concerne Monsieur Malefoy fils ?

- ... Monsieur le Directeur, vous êtes un devin ! Et je présume que vous saviez que j'allais venir vous voir ?

- En effet. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Euh... Non merci. Mais j'aimerai votre autorisation s'il vous plait Monsieur.

- Tu as carte blanche Harry. Mais fais attention, un serpent peut parfois montrer les crocs, et l'élu de ton cœur n'y fait pas exception.

♀♂♀♂♀

Nous savons à présent que notre Survivant préféré à l'autorisation du vieux fou. Mais maintenant, il va devoir affronter un ennemi qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais rencontré... la dure réalité féminine ! Car, voyez-vous, bien que de nombreuses différences physiques séparent les deux sexes, une autre barrière de taille non négligeable se dresse sur le chemin semé d'embûche d'Harry... mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente la mentalité féminine !

_Deux jours plus tard_

- Non Harry ! Pour la troisième fois, tu ne dois pas te tenir comme ça ! Et arrêtes de battre des cils comme une greluche s'il te plait, ce n'est absolument pas réaliste !

_Quatre jours plus tard_

- Tu roules trop du cul ! Regardes, il suffit de le balancer légèrement comme ça, pas la peine de le bouger dans tout les sens !

_1 semaine plus tard_

- Tiens toi droit ! Ne manges pas comme un porc ! Souris ! Incline légèrement la tête sur le côté droit ! Pas de geste brusque !

- SSSTTTTOOOPPPPP !!!

- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- TU me demandes à MOI si ça ne va pas ?! Mais regardes moi Ginny, tu fais de moi une parfaite poupée Barbie ! Je ne veux pas de ça, je veux garder mon caractère, il suffit de changer l'extérieur, mais pas l'intérieur !

Et ce fut pile à ce moment précis que son altesse Malfoy décida de faire sa première apparition matinale. Et bien sûr, il ne rata pas l'occasion que lui offrait notre inconscient de Survivant.

- Et bien Potter, on se travesti ?

- Tu rêves en couleur Malfoy, retournes dans ton lit.

Notre cher blondinet ne trouvant aucune bonne réplique, décida de répondre par une répartie vieille comme le monde : lui tirer la langue et repartir comme il est venu.

ENDEUH DU PREMIER CHAPITREUH

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plut! J'accepte toutes les rewiews, dîtes moi vos impressions, enfin, tout le truc habituel quoi! Gros bisoux, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteuse: Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ!_

_Titre: __He's The Girl_

_Paring: hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente: Drarry!_

_Rating: M_

_Disclamer: bouhouhou! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans!_

_Genre: euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour!_

_Avertissement: VOUS! OUI, VOUS LA! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS! _

_Résumé: Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir! En lapin? Mais non! En fille, abrutie!_

_Note de l'auteur: Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, mais j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur...__ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et merci beaucoup à pour sa review!_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 2: Le corps féminin

_2 semaines plus tard_

- Bien! Très bien même! Maintenant...une moue boudeuse! Le regard qui tue! Les yeux de l'amoureuse! Le regard pétillant de joie!

Non non non, cher/chère lecteur/lectrice, il ne s'agit pas d'un concours de beauté ou autre, il s'agit simplement du grand, du sublime, de l'incontournable et de l'omniprésent Harry Potter répétant pour le rôle de sa vie: une adolescente de 16 ans! Et tout cela sous les ordres du très célèbre maître Ginny Weasley!

En effet, la ptite rouquine lui avait fait subir un entraînement intensif de 'fillage' (_Ndla: pas la peine de chercher ce mot dans le dico, il n'existe que dans mon imagination XD)_ dont vous avez eu un aperçu dans le chapitre précédent. A présent, Harry défilait devant son public afin de montrer son nouveau savoir-faire!

- Parfait Harry! s'exclama Hermione, éblouie (non, j'exagère...), bluffée par le talent de son ami.

- C'est vrai?! C'était bien?

- Très réaliste vieux! lui répondit en souriant notre rouquin international. Il ne te manque plu que les vêtements!

- En parlant de vêtements... murmura Ginny.

- Quoi? questionna le Survivant, car, héhéhé!, le doute commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'insinuer dans son esprit. «Ca y est... On va devoir tout arrêter parce qu'il n'y a pas de soutif ou de culotte à ma taille... Soutif? Mais je vais devoir... OH. MON. DIEU.»

- Ah! Harry a compris!

- Compris quoi? (Aillesnoirres, ne fais pas Ron plus bête qu'il ne l'est déjà, OK?!)

- Et bien... Si Harry veut se faire passer pour une fille, il ne peut pas rester avec son corps de mec...

- Ce qui signifie que vous allez lui faire pousser des seins? Et que Môssieu n'aura plus de zigounette?

- A quelques détails près, c'est l'idée.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny afin que celle-ci explique le pourquoi du comment de la future transformation physique de Harry.

- Tout d'abord, personne ne va opérer Harry.

- Mais qui parle d'opérer?! Tu tranches à la hache, tu mets ou tu enlèves, et tu refermes le tout!

- Et je suppose que tu ne connais pas l'anesthésie?

- Quoi? C'est quoi ce mot barbare?!

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Je disais donc que Harry va devoir porter non-stop un soutien-gorge rembourré et un cycliste.

- Tu veux dire quoi par non-stop? Et c'est quoi un cycliste? Tu veux lui mettre un gars qui fait du vélo dans le slip?

-... (Ginny respire un grand coup, expire, rouvre les yeux et se jette à l'eau) Il va devoir les porter tous les jours 24 heures sur 24, et un cycliste, pour ta gouverne, est une sorte de culotte super collante.

- D'accoooooord!

- Bon, Harry, cela te convient-il?

- ...

- Harry?

- ...

Le trio se retourna vers le brun qui arborait un air...pas hébété, non...un air...stupide! Voilà, j'ai trouvé le mot correct: Harry avait l'air stupide en train de regarder le sol avec un air stupide.

-Harry? Ca va?

-Hihihi! Un soutif rembourré! Hihihi!

-Laisse-le Mione, le choc a grillé ses derniers neurones.

♀♂♀♂♀

Dans une cabine d'essayage de chez 'Mme Froufrou: sous-vêtements féminins toutes tailles & tout genres', notre survivant préféré faisait face à son ennemi du jour: un soutien-gorge rembourré taille C de couleur bordeaux. «Je le met? Je le met pas? Je le met? Je le met pas? Je...»: telles étaient les pensées qui circulaient dans tout les neurones rescapés du brun.

Mais, alors qu'il se répétait encore une fois ces 2 questions, une autre phrase plus complexe que les précédentes se forma dans ses pensées: «Si je ne le met pas, adieu Draco!». Et ce fut cette phrases, certes très compliquée, qui le décida. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas?

- Harry, tu l'as mis?

- Ginny...

- C'est mon nom.

- Entres un peu pour voir...

Cette dernière s'exécuta et put admirer un spectacle des plus incroyable... Qui aurait cru que le soutien-gorge allait à ravir à Harry Potter?

- Comment tu trouves? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- Humhumhum... Et bien...

- Ca ne me va pas? C'est bien ce que je me disais...

- NON! Ca te va très bien, ça m'a fait un choc, c'est tout!

- C'est vrai?

- Oui oui oui!

- Je le prends?

- Oui! Et essayes aussi ceux-là, j'en ai trouvé des pas mal du tout! Regarde un peu le noir...

♀♂♀♂♀

Quelques boutiques plus tard, nos 2 compères étaient tranquillement assis à une des nombreuses tables du 'Trois Balais'. A leurs pieds gisaient sacs remplis de vêtements en tout genre.

- Bon... Faisons le point. Nous avons: les jupes, les hauts toutes occasions, l'uniforme, les sous-vêtements.

- Il nous reste encore quelque chose? demanda Harry.

- Oui!

- Ah bon? Quoi?

- Héhéhé... La perruque!

- Ah oui... C'est vrai...

- T'avais oublié hein?!

- Ouais, j'avoue...

- Heureusement que je suis là pour te le rappeler! Ralala! Que ferais-tu sans moi?!

- Ben... Ce que je fais d'habitude.

- ..., fut la réponse d'une impertinence rare de Ginny.

♀♂♀♂♀

- Nooooooon! JE REFUSE DE GARDER LES CHEVEUX BRUNS!

- Mais enfin Harry! Tu as déjà refusé la blonde et tu ne veux pas être rousse, il ne reste plus rien à part la brune.

Harry du s'avouer vaincu et se contenta d'un regard noir en guise de réponse, et ce fut pile exactement et précisément à ce moment-là qu'il la remarqua. Comment avait-il pu passer devant sans la voir, elle pourtant si jolie? Ses long cheveux pas tout à fait roux, pas bruns non plus et avec seulement des reflets blonds, il aurait pourtant du la voir!... Je tiens à préciser que je parle d'une perruque, pas d'une fille.

- C'est celle-là que je veux!

- Celle-ci monsieur? Elle est là depuis un moment, mais niveau qualité, il n'y a pas mieux.

- Je peux l'essayer s'il vous plait?

- Bien sûr, je vais vous la chercher et je reviens tout de suite.

La vendeuse revint rapidement avec le nouveau graal de Harry qui l'essaya tout aussi vite. Facile à mettre, elle mettait en valeur ses traits et en particulier l'intensité de ses yeux.

- Alors là... Ginny en avait le souffle coupé tellement Harry pouvait faire 'fille' avec cette coupe.

- Elle vous va très bien monsieur! Vous la prenez?

- Je pense que oui, qu'en penses-tu Ginny?

- J'en pense que tu vas devenir plus jolie que moi.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance plus que joyeuse que se termina cette dure journée de labeur. De retour à son dortoir, notre Survivant déballa ses nouvelles acquisitions et les mis en ordre afin de tout avoir sous la main. A l'autre extrémité du château, un autre élève rentrait également dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Seulement, contrairement à notre brun préféré, il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter? s'exclama le dernier et le plus sexy des Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_Titre : __He's The Girl_

_Paring : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_Rating : M progressif_

_Disclamer : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_Genre : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_Avertissement : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_Résumé : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !_

_Note de l'auteur : Kikou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les 4 auteurs de mes premières reviews : _

_- Flore Jade : chuis super contente que tu trouves ma fic sympa ! Merci pour ta review ! Biz, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_- Selesian : merci merci ! Ben, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, et que tu me diras encore tes impressions ! _

_- Caelida : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir !_

_Caromadden : alors là... Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant tes reviews ! Ok, je vais suivre ton conseil, de la magie tu veux, de la magie tu auras ! Bisous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 3 : L'entrée en scène

Enfin... Le jour tant attendu était ENFIN arrivé ! Le jour où Harry Potter était officiellement parti en voyage à l'étranger pour une durée indéterminée. Et le jour où, _comme par hasard, _une nouvelle élève arrivant de Beauxbâtons allait pointer le bout de son nez à Poudlard. Moi, j'vous l'dis, il y a de plus en plus de coïncidences dans cette fic ! Ca n'y a pas normal !

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient atterrés par le départ précipité du beau brun, mais également joyeux par l'arrivée toute aussi précipitée d'une nouvelle venue, qui, d'après les rumeurs de couloirs, était wahoouuuu ! trop trop belle !

- Dis Draco, à ton avis, elle est vraiment aussi belle qu'on le dit ? murmura Pansy, encore plus curieuse que d'habitude.

- Vois-tu, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, donc je suis dans la totale incapacité de te répondre.

Et comme pour prouver au monde entier que, parfois, les ragots n'ont pas tord, la nouvelle fit son apparition.

Les lourdes portes de la Salle s'ouvrirent magiquement sur une jeune fille des plus charmantes : de longues, longues jambes courraient se cacher sous la jupe d'uniforme qui dévoilait tout juste ce qu'il fallait voir ; une taille digne d'un mannequin quelque peu camouflée par la robe de sorcier frappée de l'emblème de Poudlard ; de fins bras, mais de légers muscles étaient cependant discernables ; une poitrine ferme, pas trop grosse, mais présente ; un cou de cygne ; de long cheveux roux subtilement mélangés à différentes teintes de brun, le tout parsemé de discrets reflets blonds. Son visage était des plus agréable au regard : un menton volontaire, mais pas trop non plus ; un petit nez ; une bouche...et bien...à tomber par terre !; des joues dévoilant des légères fossettes ; et des yeux ! OH. MON. DIEU.

- Et ben... Elle est trop canon ! T'en dis quoi Dray ?

- J'en dis que je vais lui montrer l'école, et plus précisément tout les recoins sombres... Ma chambre en fait partie.

- Wahou ! Tu passes directement à l'attaque ?

- Bien sûr ! Je la veux, et je l'aurais !

La jeune nouvelle s'avança, passa près de la table des verts et argents, son regard dévia sur Draco, qui lui souri en retour. La jeune fille le regarda plus intensément, semblant le sonder au travers de son regard aussi vert que l'émeraude. « Tiens, comme ceux de Potty... Quelle étrange coïncidence ! » Petit naïf ! J'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y pas de coïncidence dans cette histoire, rien que des événements prévus. Par qui ? PAR MOI !

Continuons là où j'ai malheureusement dévié. Je disais donc que la nouvelle reprit son chemin, ramenant ainsi son regard sur le choixpeau magique. Intérieurement Harry explosait de joie. Car oui, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi, il s'agit bien de Harry ! Quand je disais que le hasard n'existe pas ! « Il m'a souri ! Il m'a souri ! Il m'a souri ! YEEESSSSS ! » Intéressant n'est-il pas ?

Comme vous avez pu le constater, le problème du choix de la maison ne tracassait pas pour un sou notre Survivant travesti. Car oui, le choixpeau avait été corrompu... Et pour quoi ? Pour deux bonbons au citron ! Non mais vraiment ! Dumby a finalement paumé son cerveau.

L'inconnue pas si inconnue que ça en fin de compte, s'approcha sans crainte visible de la table des professeurs où Mac Gonagall l'attendait. La jeune fille s'essaya, laissa la professeur lui mettre le couvre-chef parlant, et attendit. Comme toute la salle.

Enfin, au bout de ce qu'il semblait une éternité, la voix du choixpeau s'éleva afin de dicter une vérité simple :

- Je vois en toi beaucoup de courage, mais également beaucoup, si même pas plus, de ruse et malignité. Tu es décidée, et tu accéderas à ton but par n'importe quel moyen. Tu possèdes les qualités nécessaires à être acceptée à... (suspence suspence !) Serpentard !

Des cris de joie s'échappèrent de la table citée, des soupirs des trois autres tables. Et pour la première fois, la population Poudlardienne pu observer un événement des plus surprenant : Draco Malfoy, le Prince de glace, Prince des Serpents, et accessoirement le mec le plus sexy de l'école, se leva dans le but d'accueillir une nouvelle recrue ! Rogue en tomba de sa chaise tellement le choc était fort !

- Bienvenue chez nous. Tu t'appelles ? » Ca, c'était Blaise Zabini.

- Mon nom est Amalia Lingstone.

- C'est bizarre, ton nom a des consonances anglaises, mais tu es française non ? » Et ça, c'était Pansy...

- En réalité, je suis anglaise, mais mes parents m'ont envoyé étudier en France car ils n'aimaient pas le fait que je vive toute l'année en compagnie de garçons, mais j'ai du effectuer un transfert d'école avec un certain Harry Potter. Vous le connaissez ?

- Tu parles qu'on le connaît ! Lui et Draco sont meilleurs ennemis ! Ils se détestent comme d'autres s'aimeraient.

- Blaise, n'exagère pas trop non plus.

- Ah parce que j'exagère ? Excuse-moi...C'est vrai qu'un coup de poing dans la gueule est une belle forme d'amour.

- Blaise.

- Tu es donc le fameux Draco ?

- En effet. Tu as entendu parler de moi ?

- On m'a dit que tu étais beau garçon.

- Et maintenant que tu me voies, le confirmes-tu ?

- Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse ! Bien sûr que tu es beau, et je suppose que tu en as parfaitement conscience.

- Hahaha ! Tu as du caractère, j'aime ça !

C'est dans cette ambiance si inhabituelle à la table des Serpents que se termina le dîner. Le vieux fou, qui occupait la place de directeur, se leva et prononça un bref discours, mais Dumby ignorant la véritable signification du mot bref, comme les trolls pour le mot discrétion, je n'écrirai ici que la fin de son speech.

-... Que tout les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Je souhaiterai cependant que notre nouvelle élève reste en compagnie du préfet en chef Draco Malfoy. Merci.

- Tu viens Amalia ? Tu permets que je t'appelle Amalia ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrive dans deux petites secondes.

Deux petites secondes plus tard, le duo se retrouvait sagement assis devant un pot contenant de nombreux bonbons parfum citron. Oh joie.

- Bien. Je vous ai fait appeler afin de tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue à Amalia, mais également afin de te demander à toi, Draco, si tu accepterais de lui servir de guide, de mentor ?

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que tu devras veiller sur elle, faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien ici, et bien sûr, qu'elle apprenne à te connaître. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait installer un deuxième lit dans ta chambre personnelle.

- Pardon ?!

- Je pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que vous fassiez connaissance... J'ai eu tort ?

- Je vous rappelle que je suis une FILLE et Draco un GARCON ! L'auriez vous oublié ?

- Non, non. Je me disais juste qu'ainsi, vous auriez plus d'occasions de vous apprendre mutuellement. » En disant ces derniers mots, Dumby dirigea son regard vers Amalia, mieux connue sous le nom de Harry Potter, et ce fut ce regard appuyé qui décida Amalia/Harry.

- Finalement, il a peut-être raison Draco... A moins que tu voies un quelconque inconvénient ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas très rassurant pour une fille d'être enfermée avec un adolescent shooté aux hormones, surtout pendant la nuit.

- Mais tu sais te contrôler, non ? demanda le vieux fou, devenu maintenant fou puissance mille.

- Oui, mais quand même... Mais si ça ne dérange pas Amalia, je ne vais pas faire le gamin.

- Voilà qui résout ce problème. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher les enfants. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

« MERDEUUUUUUUHHHHH ! JE SUIS DANS LA MERDEEEEUUUUUUUHHHH !! »

Ceci était le cri du cœur de Harry, qui détestait à présent ce plan ridicule. « Quel est le crétin qui a m'a donné l'idée de ce plan ? » Euh... Toi ? « Et crotteuh ! » Pauvre petit chou ! « C'est bon hein ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en plus ! » Pardon ? « Je disais que j'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes sans toi, donc D E G A G E S ! » Ok, ok ! C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver. Je me barre, j'ai compris le message. Mais, héhéhé, pourquoi paniques-tu autant ? « Si on va dormir dans la même chambre, je pourrai pas me retenir, je vais lui sauter dessus ! » Ah ouais, vu comme ça...

Laissons Harry en tête-à-tête avec ses petits problèmes, et allons rendre visite à ce cher Draco.

« Bon, on se calme, on respire, on ouvre ses chacras... Ok, je suis zen. C'est pas parce qu'une beauté va dormir dans ma chambre qui je vais perdre les pédales, hein ?! Nan, je suis un Malfoy, je sais me retenir ! Oui, voilà, je ne vais pas la regarder, je ne vais pas la mater et si jamais elle me grille, je nierai tout en bloc ! Na ! » Tout ça c'est très bien Draco, mais ça serait encore mieux si tu regardais devant toi au lieu de reluquer ses jambes. « Ah ouais merde... » C'est pas grave, tu es jeune et inconscient, on te pardonne.

Vous avez pu constater, chers lecteurs, que nos deux personnages ont, comment dire...des petits embarras... Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! Mouahahaha !

Tous ces petits monologues durèrent tout le trajet qui séparait le bureau directorial à la chambre de Draco. Ainsi, aucune parole ne fut prononcée entre les deux adolescents. Dommage...

Arrivés devant la porte, Draco prononça le mot de passe et entra, suivi d'Amalia/Harry. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs entrain de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Hermione avant qu'il ne parte. « Si jamais tu as un problème et que tu dois absolument avoir un corps de fille, bois cette potion. » Ladite potion était bien sûr dans son sac. Et à mon avis, il en aura sûrement besoin. Mais je dis ça comme ça !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Amalia/Harry avait continué à marcher alors que Draco s'était arrêté. Et arriva l'accident le plus commun au monde : Harry percuta de plein fouet le blond qui tomba gracieusement sur le sol, entraînant le jeune homme déguisé dans sa chute. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une position des plus fâcheuses : Draco étendu de tout son long, Amalia/Harry à califourchon sur le beau blond. Vous ne trouvez pas le rouge écrevisse va à ravir à Harry et Draco ? Un point commun !

- ... Tu peux t'enlever s'il te plait ?

- Pardon ! Je... Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non, tout va bien. » Il tourna la tête et remarqua que les valises d'Amalia étaient bien présentes, mais pas la moindre trace d'un deuxième lit. « Dis, il est pas censé y avoir un deuxième lit ?

- Normalement oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben, il n'y a que le mien...

-... « Je vais tuer Dumbledore ! » Il va sûrement arriver plus tard.

- Oui, peut-être. Sinon, au pire, tu dormiras avec moi, sauf si ça te dérange ?

- Non, mais je préférerai quand même avoir mon propre lit à moi toute seule !

- Hahaha ! Je vais prendre une douche, profites en pour déballer tes affaires, tu peux les mettre dans l'armoire, il y a toute une partie que je n'utilise pas.

-Ok. Bonne douche !

Durant les looooongues minutes où Amalia/Harry rangeait ses affaires, il du se répéter une bonne dizaine de milliers de fois de rester dans la chambre, de ne pas aller rejoindre son dragon préféré sous la douche. Moi, je dis chapeau pour sa détermination !

Malheureusement pour les neurones en surchauffe de Harry, Draco sortit de la salle de bain avec comme simple parure une minuscule serviette blanche attachée autour de ses fines hanches. Un véritable supplice pour notre Survivant en manque...

De petites gouttelettes d'eau coulaient doucement des cheveux d'or du jeune homme, tombant sur son torse pour continuer leurs courses sur ses pectoraux musclés, puis descendre le long des abdominaux fermes, contourner le nombril et finalement terminer ce long trajet sur le bord de la serviette, ou pour les plus intrépides, sous la serviette.

Un regard vert fixait lentement ce magnifique parcours tout en se retenant de ne pas suivre ledit parcours avec ses mains ou sa bouche. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit clairement la petite lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux du dieu blond qui se tenait devant lui. « Je l'amuse... Moi, le grand, le sublime, le magnifique, l'incontournable, le fantastique Harry James Potter, certes travesti, mais on s'en fout, je fais rire le non moins grand et sublime Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

- Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu pourras aller prendre ta douche.

- C'est ce que je vais faire ! Et je ne te reluquais pas !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...

Amalia/Harry se tourna vers sa malle dans l'intention de prendre de quoi se laver et se changer, mais également pour cacher le magnifique rouge pivoine qui commençait à s'étaler doucement mais sûrement sur son beau visage. Notre travesti plongea donc la tête la première dans sa valise, oubliant un instant qu'il portait une jupe, dévoilant ainsi l'arrière de ses cuisses, ce que le blond ne rata pas.

« Je lui dis ? Je ne lui dis pas ? Je lui dis ? » Aïe aïe aïe ! Dire ou ne pas dire, telle est la question ! « Nan, je lui dis pas et je profite ! » Méchant Draco !

Ignorant le spectacle qu'il offrait, le Survivant continua à farfouiller dans ses affaires sans pour autant trouver ce dont il avait besoin... Et ce fut là qu'il sut que l'auteuse s'était barré avec son nécessaire de toilette, sa serviette et sa chemise de nuit. Il passa alors du rouge écrevisse au blanc comme un linge. « Aillesnoirres... Attend un peu que je t'attrape une fois que tu auras fini cette histoire ! » Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Je n'ai fait que t'aider à te rapprocher de Draco, rien d'autre ! « Et je vais dormir comment ?! » Tu lui demandes de te passer un t-shirt, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

- Euh... Draco ?

- Oui, c'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle.

- Tu pourrais me passe un t-shirt pour la nuit s'il te plait ?

- Tu n'as pas tes affaires ?

- Ben, apparemment, on me les a volé...

- Oh ! Attends, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut.

- Merci.

- En attendant, si tu allait prendre ta douche ?

Amalia/Harry suivi le conseil donné par Draco et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alors que le beau blond se chargeai de lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Harry se déshabilla et observa le flacon repli de potion qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il le prit en main et en bu le contenu d'une couleur rosâtre suspecte... A peine reposât-il la bouteille qu'il sentit une forte démangeaison au niveau de ses pectoraux, et une douleur aigue vers son entrejambe. Il tomba à genoux tellement la souffrance était forte, et resta dans cette position pendant de longues secondes. Enfin, lorsque tout sembla redevenir normal, il se releva et se regarda dans le miroir afin d'observer les dégâts.

Ce qu'il vit ressemblait fort à ce qu'il avait été lorsqu'il était déguisé, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses traits. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douceur, à de la féminité. Oui, Harry Potter avait à présent un vrai corps de jeune femme, et n'avait plus besoin de ce soutien gorge rembourré si peu confortable. Hip hip hip, houraaaa !

- Amalia, ça te va ce t-shirt ?

Draco passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vu Harry/Amalia nu(e)...

_Tadaaaaammmm ! Ouf, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais le finir._

_Ca vous a plu ? Si oui, tapez 1, si non, tapez 2, si vous n'avez pas d'avis, veuillez en informer Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire moi, elle arrangera ce petit problème._

_Bisous, et merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_Titre : __He's The Girl_

_Paring : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_Rating : M progressif_

_Disclamer : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_Genre : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_Avertissement : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_Résumé : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !_

_Note de l'auteur : Hellooooo ! Tout va bien de l'autre côté de l'écran ? Oui ? Ben tant mieux ! _

_Sinon, sinon... Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier les auteurs de mes reviews, j'ai bien ri en les lisant et ça m'a fait suuuper plaisir ! Mille mercis ! _

_Ralala ! La tension monte, que vas faire Harry face à un Draco en manque ? Vous saurez tout si vous lisez le chapitre 4 de He's the girl ! (mdr XD) _

_Bisous à tous/toutes ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 4 : Les coulisses et tout ses imprévus

- Amalia, ça te va ce t-shirt ?

Draco passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vu Harry/Amalia nu(e)...

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Amalia/Harry était trop surpris pour pouvoir bouger et avait totalement oublier comment faire pour parler. Draco, quant à lui, avait quelques...nous dirons indisponibilités pour ne pas choquer la censure. En effet, si nous nous mettons à sa place pendant quelques instants, il est vrai qu'une jeune fille tout ce qu'il a de plus mignon totalement nue devant nous, il y a de quoi être tendu, dans tout les sens du terme !

Notre pauvre travesti ne savait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout quoi faire. Plus perdu que lui, il n'y a pas ! Et pour couronner le tout, Aillesnoirres s'était ramenée sans y être invitée et avait, _malheureusement_, poussé Draco, le faisant tomber sur ce pauvre Harry déjà persécuté par l'auteuse à la quelle il manquait quelques cases, comme l'a si bien remarqué Caromadden.

Draco se retrouva donc sur un Survivant paniqué à souhait, encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible. Au passage, rien que pour rire un bon coup, Amalia/Harry tenta de rattraper le blond durant sa chute et essaya de choper une serviette en même temps. Malheureusement, le porte-serviette se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait peu de chance que Harry n'y arrive, c'est pour cette raison toute simple qu'ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois l'un sur l'autre, les rôles étant cette fois-ci inversés ; tandis que ci le brun n'avait pas cherché à rattraper Draco, celui-ci se serait étalé pas terre, et le travesti aurait pu s'enfuir à l'anglaise, mais les survivants ont et auront toujours l'âme chevaleresque. Mais cette version des faits n'étant pas drôle, j'ai opté pour le sauvetage raté, c'est plus marrant !

Continuons à partir du moment où nos deux propagonistes se retrouvent allongés... Décrivons leur position, si vous le voulez bien ? Mais quelle question ! Bien sûr que vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?! (Les lecteurs qui regardent le plafond en sifflotant... « Nous ? Mais bien sûr ! » Mouais... Pas convaincue...)

Reprenons... Le brun masqué était allongé de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain alors que le blond le recouvrait entièrement de son corps. Il faut ajouter que nos deux personnages arboraient une magnifique teinte rouge tout à fait adorable. Ce passa alors l'impassable ! (C'est français ça ?) Draco de pencha doucement, tooooout doucement vers Amalia/Harry, alors que cette dernière fermait lentement ses yeux, dans l'attente d'un baiser. Mais, MOUHAHAHA !, Draco ne dévia pas vers les lèvres tendues de la jeune fille, mais caressa son visage en un doux toucher, qui fit rouvrir les yeux d'Amalia.

- Embrasse-moi...

- Maintenant ?

- (Ben oui ! Pas demain banane !) S'il te plait...

- Je ne sais pas... » Draco prononça cette dernière phrase si tendrement que Harry en fut surpris. Et c'est toujours surpris qu'il sentis les lèvres douces et chaudes du Serpentard se poser sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, qui se termina comme il avait commencé.

- Draco... Encore...

- Pour ça, il faudrait aller dans mon lit.

- Pourquoi on est encore dans la salle de bain ?

- Hahahaha ! Allez, viens.

Draco se releva, prit une serviette d'un blanc immaculé et la tendit à Amalia/Harry afin que celle-ci habille son corps, lui évitant ainsi une gène supplémentaire.

La jeune fille se releva, acceptant la fine main blanche que lui proposait le dieu blond couramment appelé Draco Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, le beau blond la prit par le bras et la mena jusqu'au grand lit drapé de vert et argent, couleurs des serpents. Amalia/Harry s'y assis alors que Draco se penchait pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Si le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été chaste, celui-ci était au contraire sauvage et passionné. Emportés par la volupté de ce baiser enflammé (faut que je me calme là !), ils se couchèrent côte à côte tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Comme vous aurez pu vous en douter, les mains du serpent ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles commencèrent par enlever la serviette devenue gênante. Se faisant, il fit basculer Amalia sur le dos et se remit sur elle, profitant de la vue au passage. La jeune fille rougit une nouvelle fois, Draco trouvant cela adorable, il lui fit la remarque à voix haute, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

Je parlais des mains de Draco. Après avoir ôter la serviette, elles explorèrent le corps bronzé d'Amalia, celle-ci répondant à ces caresses par des gémissements plus qu'agréables à l'oreille du blond, qui commençait lentement à bander. Afin de montrer à quel point il était excité, il donna un coup de rein, faisant sentir son érection à Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu !! Je l'excite ! »

- Dis moi Amalia... Es-tu toujours vierge ?

- « Merde... J'ai rien prévu pour cette question...Mais comme il s'agit de mon corps et que je me suis déjà laissé possédé, je suppose que la réponse est non... » Non.

- Vraiment ? Bien...

- Ummmm... Draco... Que...vas-tu...me faire ?...

- Tu veux savoir la suite du programme ?

- Moui...

- Comme tu as pu le sentir, je te veux...

- Prends-moi !

_Et voilà ! Rien que pour vous faire saliver, je coupe ici ! _

_Dites, j'ai une question : ça fait pas trop chier quand je met Amalia/Harry ? C'est bon si je met seulement un nom ou pas ? _

_Bisou, au chapitre prochain !_


	5. Chapter 5

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_**Auteuse**__ : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre**__He's The Girl_

_**Paring**__ : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating**__ : M progressif_

_**Disclamer**__ : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre**__ : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement**__ : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé**__ : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Aloha ! Revoilà la folle dingue ! Ca va toujours ? Zêtes pas morts ? Non ? Mais c'est parfait ! Héhéhé... J'ai trouvé une super idée pour ce chapitre 5 (mon dieu, ce que ça va vite...), car, comme la fait remarqué une revieweuse qui me suit depuis le début, j'ai nommé Caromadden, et je l'en remercie !, ça va beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop vite ! Ca m'avait bien fait rire au début, mais là, c'est plus drôle... Donc vous verrez, ou plutôt lirez la super idée qui m'a traversé le crâne ! _

_Je tiens aussi à remercier LGS pour sa review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié ! Et pour ta petite question concernant la fréquence de parution des chapitres, il n'y en a pas vraiment vu que je n'ai pas d'ordinateur la semaine, donc j'essaye d'écrire un chapitre par week-end et de le poster après, mais c'est pas facile facile..._

_Bisous tout le monde, bonne lecture ! _

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues... (Ça en fait beaucoup cette semaine !)**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 5 : Vous avez dit un rêve, Watson ?

- Comme tu as pu le sentir, je te veux...

- Prends-moi !

« Il fait beaucoup de bruit en dormant, le Draco... » Et oui, je vous ai tous eu ! En plus d'être débile, Aillesnoirres est également sadique ! Mon Dieu, Bouddha et tout les autres divinités, la fin du monde est proche !

Explication... Draco, ce cher Draco, ce beau Draco, ce... OK, j'arrête, a rêvé ce que VOUS, lecteurs naïfs avaient cru être la réalité ! Ou du moins dans cette histoire.

Et oui, le chapitre 4 n'était qu'un rêve... J'entends des soupirs qui viennent de derrière l'écran... Comment ça vous êtes pas d'accord ?! Mais je m'en fiche ! Et puis je vous ai pas demandé votre avis d'abord ! Je fais ce que je veux dans cette histoire ! « Ah ouais ? » Ouais ! « Même faire danser Harry en tutu rose devant tout Poudlard ? » Ouais ! Harry ! Enlève ton déguisement de fille et met toi en tutu rose ! « Chef oui chef ! » Et danse devant toute l'école ! « ... Je suis obligé ? » OUI ! « Ben, non, je te dis crotte ! » (Harry qui se barre en courant et qui essaye d'enlever le tutu en même temps) Harry ! Reviens immédiatement ! (Aillesnoirres qui lui courre après en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens et qui hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales) J'ai besoin de toi dans cette histoire ! « Tu me donne quoi en échange ? » ... Un bonbon au citron ? « Pas suffisant. » Deux bonbons au citron ? « Ummm... Laisse moi réfléchir... » Trois bonbons au citron. Et un Draco tout nu rien que pour toi ! « Marché conclu ! Je reviens ! » Alléluia !

Tuuuuuut ! PAM ! L'ordinateur vient de taper sur la tête d'Aillesnoirres pour qu'elle arrête de déconner et pour qu'elle reprenne le cours de son histoire.

La compagnie Aillesnoirres vous fait toutes ses excuses pour le délire passager qui a sauvagement attaqué la patronne, encore pardon.

Humhumhum... Reprenons. J'en étais au rêve de Draco. Dans son rêve, notre petit blondinet international se tapait une nuit de pure luxure et de débauche en compagnie d'une certaine personne, dont je ne dévoilerai pas le nom.

Amalia/Harry se demanda pendant un instant de qui pouvait bien rêver le dieu blond à côté de lui. Il eu bientôt la réponse en entendant un prénom totalement inattendue sortant de la bouche de Draco sous la forme d'un gémissement :

- Ha...Harry !

« Par les moustaches de Merlin ! Draco rêve de moi ! Et dans un rêve apparemment hot, hot, hot ! »

Harry étant dépourvu de son jouet masculin, il ne put se soulager et fut contraint de regarder Draco se faire plaisir tout seul en pensant à notre petit brun qui aurait pleuré à chaudes larmes tellement il était frustré !

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, un beau soleil commençait à se lever lorsque une sonnerie de réveil se fit entendre dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard. Draco Malfoy se leva, s'étira et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit ladite fenêtre et entendit les oiseaux roucouler au loin, dans les arbres de la forêt interdite. La suite parfaite aurait été qu'Amalia/Harry se lève à son tour, rejoigne Draco et lui fasse un bisou en guise de bonjour. Et pas un « Putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de réveil à la con ! ». Très distingué pour une jeune fille qui était censée avoir fait ses études dans un établissement des plus respectables.

- Bonjour Amalia. Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça...

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu m'as tenu réveillé toute la nuit à cause de tes gémissements et de tes coups de reins. Sans parler de tes grognements.

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux que je répète ou tu dis ça simplement pour la forme ? Si je te dis Harry...

- ... C'est pas vrai...

- Et si.

- Non.

- Si.

- T'es sûre ?

- Aussi sûre que Harry Potter est le Survivant.

- Merde.

- Comme tu le dis. Je pourrais avoir des explications ou je te dis ce que je crois être la vérité ?

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu vas prendre une douche après, je commande le petit déjeuner et je t'explique tout. Promis.

- Et tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

**OoOoOoO**

Ainsi, le prince de Serpentard narra sa triste histoire à celui qu'il aime, mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

- J'ai commencé à le voir différemment à la fin de la sixième. J'avais 16 ans, et tu sais qu'à cet âge là, les garçons ont les hormones...tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était juste une passade, que si je le persuadais de coucher avec moi, ça serait fini. Un jour, j'ai voulu aller lui demander de me rejoindre dans ma chambre la nuit quand je l'ai croisé dans un couloir désert. Il courrait et m'ai rentré dedans et s'est retrouvé allongé sur moi. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que c'était bien, nous étions déjà allongé. C'est là que je remarqué qu'il pleurait. Il s'agrippait à moi, comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante sur Terre. Totalement déboussolé, j'ai mis ma libido de côté et j'ai tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais quand il a senti mes efforts pour le réconforter, il a arrêté de pleurer et s'est levé en s'excusant, avant de repartir.

« Je me souviens de cette nuit-là... Mais si je lui avais dit la raison de mes larmes, il serait mort de rire. »

- Après cette nuit, je n'ai cessé de me demander qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le traumatiser à ce point là. J'ai voulu lui en parler, mais à chaque fois, il trouvait le moyen de se défiler, comme si je l'effrayais.

« Tu ne m'effrayais pas, mais j'avais peur des questions que tu aurais pu me poser... »

- Et un jour, alors que je me baladais, je l'ai croisé en compagnie d'un Serdaigle ! Il s'emblait si heureux que j'en ai eu mal au cœur... Pas à cause de lui, hein ! Mais parce qu'il était heureux avec un autre... Quand est-ce que ma haine s'est transformée en amour ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être le soir où il pleurait et que j'ai eu envie de le protéger. Je ne sais pas...

« Attends deux secondes... Il a dis qu'il aimait Harry... Mais Harry, c'est moi... Donc il m'aime ! »

- Depuis, je l'épie, je l'observe, j'essaye de prendre soin de lui. Mais comme je suis, comme le dis si bien Blaise, son meilleur ennemi, ce n'est pas facile. Et je suis sûr qu'il me déteste autant que moi je l'aime.

- Tu as tord d'abandonner comme ça ! Si ça se trouve, lui aussi a des sentiments pour toi, autre que la haine !

- Et comment veux tu que je le séduise ? Il est parti !

- ... « Je lui dis ? » Tu vas le revoir. « Je lui dis pas ? » Il n'est pas parti longtemps. « Je fais quoi ?! »

- Mais il va me rejeter ! Je ne sais même pas si il est gay !

- Demande le lui.

- Comment ?

- Par hibou !

- Je ne sais même pas où il est ! Mon hibou ne le retrouvera pas !

- Essaye au moins !

- Et pour lui dire quoi ?! Coucou Harry, dis, je me demandais si tu étais homo ? Tu veux que je lui envois ça ?! » Draco était à présent énervé, il s'était levé d'un bond, exaspéré par l'incompréhension d'Amalia vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers le beau brun.

- Je... » Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Aussi, que voulez vous dire à l'amour de votre vie lorsqu'il vous dit que vous le haïssez ? Rien. Laisser passer, le laisser se calmer, et ensuite réfléchir pour ne pas commettre de bourdes.

- Je l'aime tellement... » La voix du blond se perdit en un murmure à peine audible. Etant de dos, il ne put voir le visage d'Amalia s'illuminer et briller comme aucune étoile ne le ferait.

- Et si il t'aimait aussi ?

- Ce serait merveilleux ! Je le rendrais heureux, je le ferais sourire et rire !

- Vous formeriez un beau couple.

- Je sais. Je l'ai remarqué alors que nous étions face à un miroir. Nous sommes opposés, mais pourtant si semblables. Nous sommes tous les deux orphelins, nous n'avons plus de famille, nous avons tout les deux vu la mort de près, d'excellents joueurs de quidditch, têtus.

- Tu devrais tenter ta chance quand il reviendra.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, il m'a parlé de toi, tu sais. Il m'a dis qu'il tenait à toi, que tu étais une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Non, tu es la personne la plus importante pour lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi.

- YAHOOOOOUUUU !!

**OoOoOoO**

(Le passage suivant est une lettre de Harry à Hermione)

Chère Hermione,

Tout d'abord, comment vas-tu ? Et Ron ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous deux.

Je vais bien, aucun problème d'intégration. Comme tu le sais sûrement, je partage la chambre de Draco. Il m'a fait quelques confidences...

Tu sais... Je pense que finalement, je n'aurais pas du me déguiser dans le but de le séduire... Il m'aime déjà et attend le retour de Harry Potter. Il faut que je revienne sous mon vrai nom et ma vraie apparence.

Peux tu me transmettre un antidote à ta potion s'il te plait ? Merci.

Affectueusement tien,

Harry Potter/Amalia Lingstone.

(Fin de la lettre)

« Oui, c'est mieux comme ça... »

**OoOoOoO**

_Vous avez aimé ? Alors, que pensez vous de ma super idée ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Je veux tout savoir !_

_Gros bisous, on se revoit au chapitre prochain !_

_Aillesnoirres._


	6. Chapter 6

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_**Auteuse**__ : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre**__He's The Girl_

_**Paring**__ : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating**__ : M progressif_

_**Disclamer**__ : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre**__ : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement**__ : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé**__ : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bien le bonjour ! Tout va toujours bien ? Je n'entends pas ! Plus fort ! Je n'entends toujours rien ! (Normal banane ! On est de l'autre côté de l'écran !) C'est bon, je le savais d'abord ! Enfin bref ! Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier Caromadden, Selesian et LGS pour leurs reviews toujours aussi encourageantes ! Franchement, ça me super plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire farfelue, ça me touche beaucoup... (Sortez les mouchoirs !) JE VOUS AIMEUH !_

_Bonne lecture, gros bisous, on se retrouve à la fin !_

_**Aillesnoirres, encore et toujours fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 6 : Retour à la normale... Ou presque !

(Réponse de Hermione à la lettre de Harry du chapitre précédent)

Coucou Harry !

Nous allons tout les deux bien, Ron s'est remis du fait que Draco soit amoureux de toi.

Concernant l'antidote, je te l'ai donné en même temps que la potion, mais j'en ai un deuxième exemplaire si tu veux.

En espérant que tout se passe bien pour toi,

Hermione.

(Fin de la lettre de Hermione)

**OoOoOoO**

« Elle me l'a donné en même temps ? Mais je n'ai qu'un flacon. Je l'aurais perdu ? C'est pas possible ! »

Et oui, le Survivant avait perdu l'antidote. Que c'est dommage ! Je tiens à dire que je n'y suis pour rien cette fois-ci ! Je le promets ! (Draco qui se ramène derrière Aillesnoirres) « Tu leur a dit que ta parole ne valait rien ? » Mais chuuuuut ! Ils le savaient pas jusqu'à ce que tu te ramènes ! « Ah ? Ben désolé. » C'est ça ! Le dis pas si tu ne le penses pas ! « Ah merde, t'as remarqué ? » C'était un peu évident...

« Je fais comment moi ? Je ne peux pas rester une fille toute ma vie ! »

C'est vrai ! Le Survivant ne peut pas être une fille, sinon ce serait 'La Survivante' et ça sonne moins bien.

Il va falloir appeler FBI Portés Disparus ! Description : petit flacon en verre, liquide bleuâtre étrangement étrange à l'intérieur, ça devrait être facile à retrouver. Qu'en pensez vous inspecteur Malone ? « J'en pense que tu devrais arrêter de délirer toute seule sinon l'ordinateur va encore te taper, tu vas encore perdre des neurones, tu vas finir par mourir par manque de neurones et les lecteurs vont te maudire toi et les 36 générations à venir. TRAVAILLE ! » ... Je ne peux que me plier devant tant d'arguments... Bien, j'obéis pour une fois...

Pendant ce temps là, notre petit Draco préféré se baladait tranquillement dans le parc tout en pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Notre blond avait rêvé que notre petit brun était avec lui...dans un lit...nu...et je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

« Et si je suivais le conseil d'Amalia ? Et si je lui envoyais un hibou ? » Très bonne idée ! Attends... Nan, en fait, c'est une trèèèèès mauvaise idée ! Parce que si il envoi un hibou à Harry, le hibou ira donner le message à Amalia et tout le monde va comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la situation ! Donc, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Oublie ! Oublie !

« Oui, c'est décidé ! Je vais à la volière et advienne que pourra ! »

Nooooon ! Retenez le ! Empêchez le d'atteindre la volière ! (Personne qui réagit) Il va faire capoter toute mon histoire ! (A ces mots, tous les lecteurs se lèvent et courent derrière Draco qui pique un sprint) Ayyyyaaaaa ! (Aillesnoirres vient d'essayer de lui faire un plaquage... Raté !) « Nananananèreuh ! » (Tout en faisant des grimaces aux lecteurs, Draco s'emmêle dans ses propres jambes, tombe tout seul, les lecteurs et Aillesnoirres en profitent, le ligotent et le traînent dans sa chambre). « Nooooon ! Je vous hais ! Laissez môôââ ! » Ah merde, on a oublié de le bâillonner... « Laissez môôââ partir ! » On refuse !

**OoOoOoO**

Toujours pendant ce temps là, c'est-à-dire pendant que Amalia/Harry se demandait comment il allait faire pour redevenir un garçon, que Draco se faisait enfermer dans un placard à balais, Dumby le fou regardait dans sa boule de cristal (PAM ! « Arrête de déconner Aillesnoirres ! Dumby N'A PAS de boule de cristal ! » Je met quoi à la place alors ? « Ah ça, tu te débrouilles toute seule ! »), je reprends... Dumby le fou regardait dans sa pensine (Ca te va comme ça ?!) et observait les deux scènes avec un grand sourire que seuls les fous vraiment atteints peuvent avoir. Sur sa table trônait un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu... Quand je disais que ce n'était pas moi !

- Tout semble aller pour le mieux !

Ca, c'est toi le dit mon gars...

- Quand je pense qu'ils se tournent autour depuis presque UN an ! Heureusement que Harry a eu cette idée de se travestir. Mais il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup insisté auprès de Hermione pour qu'elle le force à regarder le DVD 'She's the man' et qu'ils s'imaginent le scénario contraire.

Quoi quoi quoi ?! C'est le vieux fou qui a eu cette idée ?! Ben on n'est pas dans la merde... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va y avoir une catastrophe, style fin du monde version Dumby... Je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Tous aux abris !

- Je me demande quand même comment va faire Harry pour avouer son amour à Draco...

Pour ça, il faudrait lui rendre la petite bouteille que vous lui avez 'emprunter'.

- Sûrement pendant un match de Quidditch, vu que dans le film, c'était pendant un match de football. Les jeunes, les jeunes...

Les vieux, les vieux...

**OoOoOoO**

« En fait, il suffit que je chope Mione pour qu'elle me file l'autre bouteille ! Fastoche ! »

Fier de cette nouvelle idée, Amalia/Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sûr et certain d'y trouver la brune. En y entrant, le radar automatique s'enclencha, recherchant le moindre indice indiquant la position de Hermione. Après avoir fait 4 fois le tour de la salle, Harry du se résoudre à accepter la seule solution possible : Hermione n'était pas dans la bibliothèque !

Totalement déboussolé par ce fait, il marcha droit vers la sortie, ne faisant pas attention à où il allait. Ainsi, il ne s'aperçut pas que Hermione se trouvait sur son chemin, qu'il allait lui rentrer dedans dans 3, 2, 1... POUF ! Par terre !

- Hermione ! Je te cherchais justement !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

- J'aurais besoin du deuxième flacon d'antidote.

- Bien sûr ! Attends, il est dans ma poche...

Vous saviez vous que le plancher de Poudlard comportait de nombreux trous ? Non ? Ben si. En se relevant, Hermione ne fit pas attention, le flacon tomba, ne se cassa pas et roula, roula, roula jusqu'à un des ces fameux trous...pour finir sa course en tombant on ne sait où !

- Hermi... C'est moi ou le flacon vient de se faire la malle dans le trou là-bas ?

- C'est pas possible ! Il était dans ma poche...

- Mione... Y'a un trou dans ta poche...

- Donc ça veut dire que...

- NOOOOOOONNNNN !!

- Amalia ? Ca va ?

- Bouhouhouhou ! Je veux crever ! Pourquoi môôââ ?!

- Je suis désolée ! J'aurai du faire plus attention.

- Snif, tu peux en refaire ou pas ?

- ... Ma réponse ne va te plaire...

- Dis toujours, au point ou on en est...

- Je pourrais en refaire...mais...

- Mais ?

- L'antidote, contrairement à la potion, doit être faite dans des conditions particulières et ne peut être faite qu'à une certaine période de l'année.

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance...

- Ne perds pas espoir, je suis sûre qu'il existe une alternative, je vais faire des recherches et je te contacterai plus tard, OK ?

- Merci. Je retourne dans ma salle commune, à plus tard.

- Courage.

**OoOoOoO**

Alors que Amalia/Harry retournait dans la salle commune de Serpentard, une jeune fille se présenta à la porte de la célèbre école de magie. Elle arborait l'uniforme de l'école de Beauxbâtons. Lorsqu'elle se nomma au concierge, celui-ci ne put cacher sa surprise. Il lui fit répéter son nom, et appela le professeur Mac Gonagall, jugeant qu'il y avait un petit problème...

- Me voilà Rusard, mais que se passe-t-il pour que vous m'appeliez ainsi ?

- Ben... Il se trouve que cette demoiselle...a un nom...

- Comme tout le monde. Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle Amalia Lingstone, de l'école française de magie Beauxbâtons. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

**OoOoOoO**

_J'annonce que cette fic ne va pas tarder à prendre fin. J'en suis désolée, mais les fics qui ont dans les chapitres 30/40, très peu pour moi ! Mais, promis, dès que j'aurais fini cette histoire, je cherche une nouvelle idée et je la met sur papier !_

_Bisous, Aillesnoirres._


	7. Chapter 7

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_**Auteuse**__ : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre**__ : __He's The Girl_

_**Paring**__ : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating**__ : M progressif_

_**Disclamer**__ : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre**__ : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement**__ : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé**__ : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Hello la compagnie ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai pas eu accès à Internet les week-ends derniers, sorry... C'est parti pour les remerciements du chapitre précédent ! Merci à _

_ Meldawen_

_ Sahada_

_ Caromadden_

_ Selesian_

_Vos reviews m'ont fait suuuuuuper plaisir, comme toujours en fait, et j'ai bien rigolé en lisant certaines ! Merci de m'encourager comme vous le faîte ! _

_**Aillesnoirres, encore et toujours fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 7 : Le Survivant dévoilé

(Bureau du Directeur)

- Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Que me vaut cette visite nocturne, Minerva ?

- Nous avons un problème Monsieur. Un problème assez grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Et qui est cette charmante personne derrière vous ?

- Je vous présente Amalia Lingstone qui nous vient de l'institut de Beauxbâtons.

- Amalia Lingstone ? Mais nous avons déjà une élève portant ce nom...

- En effet Monsieur.

- Cette personne peut elle prouver son identité ?

- Amalia ?

La jeune fille jusqu'ici restée silencieuse sortit de son sac bleu marin un portefeuille et en sortit plusieurs papiers.

- Voici ma carte d'identité ainsi que ma carte d'étudiante.

Dumbledore observa les pièces d'identité de la jeune fille, et du se résoudre à accepter le fait qu'ils étaient authentiques. De plus, l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons possédait la particularité de se consumer si la personne portant l'uniforme ne correspondait pas au nom marqué sur la chemise blanche. Or, l'uniforme d'Amalia semblait intact...

- Monsieur » reprit le professeur Mac Gonagall, « un imposteur s'est introduit dans notre établissement. Il faut intervenir de toute urgence, il peut s'agir d'un fou !

- Je comprends... Je m'en chargerai dès demain. Pour se faire, il faudrait que chaque maison soit prévenue du fait que chaque élève devra être présent demain matin à 8h00 dans la Grande Salle.

- Je ferai passer le message aux autres directeurs de maisons.

- Bien. Est-ce tout ?

- Malheureusement non. Je viens d'apprendre qu'aucun échange inter école n'a été effectué entre notre établissement et une autre école.

- Vraiment ? En quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Harry Potter était censé avoir effectué un transfert inter école, Monsieur. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Où est-il maintenant ?

- Peut-être aurons nous la réponse demain... A demain Minerva.

- Monsieur !... Vous n'allez rien faire pour savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Potter ?!

- Nous verrons tout cela demain matin. En attendant, il faudrait trouver un lit à mademoiselle Lingstone.

- ... Venez Amalia, tâchons de trouver un endroit où vous pourrez dormir. Bonne nuit Monsieur.

- Bonne nuit mesdames.

Après le départ du professeur et de la jeune fille, le directeur fou resta pensif. Il devait agir, et ce avant demain matin. Ayant un éclair de génie, il appela Fumseck, écrivit un court message sur un petit morceau de parchemin qu'il accrocha à une des patte de son oiseau.

- Porte ce message à Harry Potter. Fais vite.

Le phénix s'envola par une fenêtre ouverte, traversant le silence et le noir de la nuit en un coup d'aile.

**OoOoOoO**

_Cher Harry, _

_Demain matin, à 8h00, je devrai dévoiler ta véritable identité devant toute l'école. La véritable Amalia s'est montrée, apportant avec elle le fait que tu ais disparu. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, retransforme toi en toi. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

« QUOOOIIII ?! Amalia Lingstone est là ?! C'est pas vrai ?! Je dois rêver, oui c'est ça, je suis en plein rêve et ceci n'arrivera jamais dans la réalité. »

Le problème, c'est que quand on joue à l'autruche comme Harry, la suite de l'histoire est toujours à notre désavantage. Et, comme les coïncidences, les exceptions n'existent pas non plus dans cette histoire. Ben oui, sinon c'est plus drôle...

« Mais comment je vais faire ?! Hermione n'a pas encore fini l'antidote et il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour que je redevienne normal... En gros, je suis dans la merdeuh ! »

Tout en se disputant tout seul, Amalia/Harry faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Draco alors que ce dernier prenait sa douche. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond finit par sortir de la salle de bain, ayant pour unique habit un pantalon taille basse.

- Si tu continues à faire les cent pas de cette façon, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée dans mon parquet.

- Ah, tu as fini ? Je peux aller dans la salle de bain ou pas ?

- Hum ? Ouais.

Draco étant un être humain, il était donc doté d'un sens de l'observation. Ainsi, il s'aperçu qu'Amalia/Harry n'allait pas bien. Elle (il) était plus blanche que d'habitude, elle avoisinait presque la couleur de peau de Draco, ce qui est assez inquiétant pour quelqu'un d'autre que le blond. De plus, elle semblait nerveuse. Bizarre, bizarre... Bien que d'ordinaire réfléchi, le serpentard eu un mouvement impulsif : il s'avança vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Draco ? Ca va ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

- A d'autres Amalia. Tu as un problème, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.

- Autant que ça ? Tu es sûr ?

- Amalia... Ne joues pas, s'il te plait.

- C'est personnel Draco, je ne peux pas te le dire, désolée...

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas ? Essayes au moins de m'expliquer, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi...

- Je te promets que non.

- Laisse moi aller prendre ma douche avant. S'il te plait.

- ... Vas-y.

Dans la salle de bain, Amalia/Harry se demanda quoi raconter au blond, il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir que Amalia était en réalité Harry Potter ! Impossible, impensable !

Pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait sous la douche, un elfe de maison vint frapper à la porte du préfet en chef.

- Tiens ? Que veux tu petit elfe ?

- Voici un message d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école.

- Merci.

- Bonne nuit, maître Malfoy.

- Bonne nuit.

De retour dans sa chambre, Draco ouvrit le message et en lut le contenu. Comme vous le savez déjà, ce message informait chaque élève qu'il devait être descendu dans la Grande Salle le lendemain à 8h00. « Je me demande bien pourquoi... » Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Lorsque Amalia/Harry sortit de la salle d'eau, le blond la regarda. « Elle a l'air d'aller mieux » Une bonne douche remet toujours nos idées en place ! Draco donna la feuille de convocation à la jeune fille, qui la lut et revira au blanc cireux. « Curieux, elle tourne de l'œil en lisant cette lettre alors qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal. » En parlant de tourner de l'œil, il y a Amalia qui va se manger le sol si tu ne la rattrapes pas... « QUOI ?! » Ben, elle est en train de tomber là. « Noooooon ! Super-Draco à la rescousse ! » QUOI ?! C'est qui ça Super-Draco ?! « Ouf ! Sauvée ! » Draco ! Réponds à ma question ! Qui est Super-Draco ?!

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, jour fatidique, tous les élèves étaient venus au rendez-vous donné par leur Directeur. Chacun s'installa à sa place habituelle, Ron et Hermione l'un à côté de l'autre, Draco et Amalia de même.

- Chers élèves, chers enseignants, je vous ai demandé de venir ici ce matin pour résoudre deux problèmes des plus perturbants. En effet, hier, une jeune fille du nom de Amalia Lingstone s'est présentée en tant qu'élève faisant partie d'un échange inter école. Or, comme vous le savez tous, une élève portant ce nom est parmi nous depuis bientôt deux semaines. Voici le premier problème exposé.

Il régnait un tel silence que même les mouches s'abstinrent de péter.

- Le deuxième problème est que Harry Potter a disparu.

A cette phrase, tout le monde s'exclama un « QUOI ?! » ou un « PARDON ?! », ce qui fait beaucoup de bruit...

- S'il vous plait...

De nouveau, silence.

- J'aimerai demander à la première Amalia Lingstone de me rejoindre.

Amalia/Harry se leva. Harry s'était résigné, il avait compris que rien ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Ainsi commença-t-il à se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son avant-bras.

- Draco ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux gris trahissaient son inquiétude. Ils semblaient dire « N'y vas pas. ».

Se dégageant, Amalia/Harry continua à marcher en direction de Dumbledore. Arrivé à destination, Harry attendit le coup final, celui que ferait le plus mal.

Le Directeur se tourna vers lui, lui sourit légèrement, comme pour s'excuser. Il tendit à Harry un flacon contenant un liquide bleu, que Harry identifia comme étant l'antidote. Tout espoir était perdu. Harry s'empara du flacon, le vida d'un trait.

La re-transformation commença. Les longs cheveux disparurent, remplacés par une perruque qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd. La poitrine généreuse de la jeune fille se fit soudainement plate. Les vêtements féminins furent remplacés par l'uniforme masculin de l'école. Les courbes féminines firent place à un physique d'homme. Et, enfin, une cicatrice apparut sur le front. Une cicatrice mondialement connue. Celle de Harry Potter.

- OH MON DIEU ! Potter ?!

- Impossible...

- Il est fou !

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

La salle fut parcourue d'une centaine de murmure dont un aperçu se trouve ci-dessus. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres étaient amusés, et d'autres encore s'en foutaient comme de l'an 40. Chaque visage montrait une expression différente, même le Prince de glace ne put empêcher ses sentiments de se montrer sur son beau visage pâle.

- Potter...

**OoOoOoO**

Harry ne put supporter tout ses regards posés sur lui, ainsi décida-t-il de s'enfuir. Il regarda Albus qui lui donna son accord d'un clignement des yeux. Le Survivant emprunta la petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Quand il fut parti, les murmures se changèrent en conversations.

- Draco ? Ca va ?

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ? Potter ?

- Oui, il était là il y a même pas deux secondes. Où est-il ?

- Il est sûrement sorti par la petite porte. Pourquoi ?

Draco ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à Pansy qu'il se levait déjà et se mettait à courir à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait. Il se mit à courir en direction de la tour des Griffondors, peut-être Harry y était-il.

Arrivé devant le tableau masquant l'entrée à la tour, Draco se demanda comment faire pour y entrer. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il dut se résoudre à demander à la grosse dame de lui dire si Harry Potter était rentré.

- Non, ou alors je ne l'ai pas vu.

« Mais où est-il ?! » Draco n'avait plus d'idée, plus de ressource. Il ne savait pas. C'est là qu'il se rappela de la nuit où il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la première fois, la nuit où Potter pleurait. Il venait de la tour d'astronomie. « Mais bien sûr ! »

Draco recommença à courir comme un fou, emprunta le passage secret qui le conduisait à la tour, et y arriva en nage. Une fenêtre était ouverte. « Nan, il n'a quand même pas... ». Draco s'approcha, et cru mourir de peur en voyant le beau brun assis sur le toit.

- Potter ?

- ...

- Potter ? Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

- Vas t'en...Laisses moi tranquille.

- Harry...

S'approchant du brun, le blond du lutter contre le vertige. Arrivé près de lui, Draco sentit l'immense besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter. Ce qu'il fit.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te serre contre moi. Tu ne veux pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais pourtant me détester...

- Tu crois ? C'est vrai que je t'en veux un peu, mais pas plus.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui, pour ne pas m'avoir dit qui tu étais. Pourquoi t'es tu déguisé ?

- Je voulais être proche de toi, être autre chose que ton ennemi.

- Il suffisait de me le demander. Maintenant, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas refusé.

- Comment aurais-je pu le savoir avant ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais quand même, te déguiser en fille ! Je reconnais bien là le courage des griffondors !

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Nan, mais tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

- Harry, je ne partirais pas sans toi, et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de te défiler !

- ... On y va ?

- Ok.

Nos deux tourtereaux se levèrent en silence, se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre, descendirent l'un après l'autre, Draco en premier. Lorsque Harry descendit, il trébucha et se retint à Draco, qui en profita pour le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Le blond adorait le parfum de son namoureux, la texture de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa joue contre la sienne. Tout bien réfléchi, Draco aimait tout en Harry !

- Draco...Si on allait plutôt dans ta chambre ?

- Ummm... Trop loin.

- Fainéant ! On va dans ta chambre.

- Veux pas. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

- Non, mais je préférerai ton matelas au sol de pierre. Question de confort.

- Tsss... Puisque tu insistes, je vais devoir t'obliger à rester ici.

- Hein ?

Profitant de la surprise de son compagnon, Draco commença à marcher vers le mur. Je rappelle, pour ceux qui ont une mémoire de poisson, que Harry se trouvant devant lui, il est donc obligé de reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le mur.

- Draco ?

- Chuuuut...

Le beau blond se pencha vers les lèvres si tentantes du brun. Il commença par les lécher, puis par les mordiller, pour enfin embrasser son amour comme il le méritait. Harry, qui avait renoncé à se battre, le laissait faire, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient. La première s'appliqua à défaire le brushing si parfait du blond, tandis que l'autre se glissait sous sa chemise. A la fin du baiser, Draco s'éloigna légèrement, Harry en profita pour lui enlever sa chemise ainsi que sa cravate. Le blond le laissa faire, un petit sourire en coin et des yeux animés d'un regard pervers plaqués sur le visage.

Ayant fini son travail avec la chemise, Harry partit explorer le cou du blond. Il y laissa un suçon et quelques morsures. Il continua à descendre, à descendre, jusqu'à arriver à la boucle de la ceinture. Harry la défit, enleva le pantalon et eu le plaisir de voir une bosse très visible au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond. Draco, resté inactif jusqu'à présent, le releva, et le re-embrassa, mêlant amour, passion et désir ensemble. A son tour, il déshabilla Harry, le laissant également en caleçon.

Draco, songeant au confort de son amour, invoqua plusieurs coussins. Il y allongea le brun émerveillé. Lorsqu'ils furent allongés, Draco sur Harry, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Tout en ce faisant, le blond enleva leurs deux caleçons, les mettant nus tout les deux. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du brun lorsque leurs verges se touchèrent. Draco, raffolant de ce son, commença un léger vas et viens, frottant ainsi leurs verges encore et encore. Ce fut plus alors un gémissement, mais une plainte infinie entrecoupée par des appels.

- Draco...

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Arrête...

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le blond s'exécuta.

- Draco ?

- Moui ?

- Continu...

Un rire franc secoua le corps de Draco, alors que ses yeux dévoraient le brun sous lui. Comme demandé, il recommença ses vas et viens, et puis s'arrêta d'un coup. Un grognement remplaça les gémissements de Harry, celui-ci mécontent de la décision de son amant. Draco fondit comme un oiseau de proie vers le cou du brun, afin d'y laisser, à son tour, sa marque. Il continua à descendre sans qu'aucun obstacle n'entrave sa route. Arrivé devant le sexe gorgé de sang de Harry, il se lécha les lèvres (NdlA : j'allais mettre les babines...) d'anticipation. Sans prévenir, il avala d'un coup la hampe de son amant, ce dernier hurlant tellement c'était bon !

Draco recommença à nouveau ses va et viens, mais avec sa bouche cette fois-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun se libéra dans la bouche du blond. Celui-ci avala toute la semence avant de remettre son visage en face de celui de Harry. Il attendit quelques secondes afin que le brun reprenne ses esprits, puis l'embrassa. Harry se détendit, mais se raidit à nouveau en sentant un doigt s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque ce doigt le pénétra.

- Détend toi...

Le brun obéit et relâcha ses muscles. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Puis un troisième. Le jugeant près, Draco positionna sa verge vers l'entrée du brun, et le pénétra doucement. Le blond observait attentivement le visage de Harry, il l'embrassa afin de lui changer les idées lorsqu'il poussa plus fort. Seul un grognement étouffé fut la marque de la douleur du brun. Draco redressa son torse, dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux bruns, et commença à faire l'amour à Harry. Il y alla d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'orgasme mutuel. Un, deux cris se répercutèrent contre les murs de la tour d'astronomie.

Draco se retira du corps en sueur de Harry. Les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, le brun semblait dormir. Pris d'un doute, le blond se rapprocha et écouta sa respiration. Régulière.

Il dormait. Attendri, Draco se rhabilla et rhabilla également son amour, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, preuve de son bonheur. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il pris Harry dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Dans leur chambre.

**OoOoOoO**

_Voilàààààà ! Content ? Pas content ? Moyennement content ? Dîtes moi toooout ! _

_Bisous,Aillesnoirres._


	8. Chapter 8

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_**Auteuse**__ : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre**__ : __He's The Girl_

_**Paring**__ : hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating**__ : M progressif_

_**Disclamer**__ : bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre**__ : euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement**__ : VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé**__ : Afin de gagner le cœur de sa Némésis, Harry a l'intention de se travestir ! En lapin ? Mais non ! En fille, abrutie !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Taaaadaaammm ! Ouaaaaaaiiiiissss ! J'ai réussi les gens ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai écrit une fic, du début jusqu'à la fin ! Je suis trop forte, je m'aime, je m'adore, je m'idolâtre ! (Et modeste avec ça...) Nan, plus sérieusement, j'aurai jamais réussi sans vous, qui m'avez encouragez et supportez, merci du fond du cœur ! Sinon, en réponse à deux lectrices concernant la suite, oui oui, je confirme, il y a un épilogue, j'allais quand même pas finir de cette façon ! Non mais oh ! Ca va la tête ! Et promis, je bosse pour une nouvelle fic, je sais toujours pas sur qui et sur quoi, mais je vais trouver ! Et pour finir : MERCI A VOUS DE M'AVOIR LUE ! _

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**He's The Girl**

Chapitre 8 : Epilogue

- Tout ça pour conquérir quelqu'un qui l'aimait déjà ! Hahaha ! Sacré Harry !

- Blaise, mes oreilles...

- Tu dis Dracounet ? Je n'entends pas très bien.

- En plus d'être débile, tu es devenu sourd maintenant ?

- Toi et tes sarcasmes...

Et oui ! Notre blondinet international avait décidé (comme si il ne voulait pas...) de sortir avec notre brun international ! Mais quelle magnifique surprise ! On ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! N'est-ce pas les gens ?! « Oui AiIlesnoirres ! » Qu'est que je vous disais !

Plus sérieusement, le travestissement de Harry en avait étonné plus d'un, mais chacun s'en était remis, ainsi que de la nouvelle du nouveau couple Poudlardien. Bien sûr, un détour par l'infirmerie s'était imposé pour certaines personnes, incluant Severus Rogue ainsi que d'autres Serpentards. Mais ils vont s'en remettre !

Harry, bien sûr, était aux anges ! Il sortait, enfin, avec l'homme de ses rêves ! Et en plus, cet homme lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Si c'est pas génial tout ça !

Enfin bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et je suis désolée pour cet épilogue pourri, mais ça me prenait la tête de terminer cette fic par la fin du chapitre 7, donc je sais pas quoi raconter dans ce 8è chapitre...Désolée !

**OoOoOoO**


End file.
